Mister Sandman's Sanity
by CheezyPoofXTreme
Summary: Gaara's having a lousy day. Temari's feeling musical. The kids of suna seem to have made it their duty in life to drive the KazeKage mad. Slight TemarixGaara


-1Ok hello! I woke up in the middle of the night last night and this thought just hit me! What if Temari made up her own version of the sandman song and started singing it to Gaara? Then another thought hit me. Why do I always seem to think of stories when I'm asleep? Well the world may never know but please enjoy! Cough.. and… Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Mr. Sandman. They're both awesome, though!

xXx

"Don't screw your mission up today, team 3," Gaara mumbled crankily as he sent a new genin team out on their 4th mission. He crossed the mission out from the scroll with his ultra fancy sharpie, the kind that you usually see 40 year old office workers with. Sadly, Gaara was not a 40 year old man and he certainly wasn't an office worker! He was a kage! The cursed title meant that he was damned to the fires of office life for eternity. Or at least until he died or retired, but that wouldn't happen soon. Right now, though, he almost hoped it would. With a heavy sigh, he put the sharpie down and began to massage his temples.

'Becoming the KazeKage was not a good idea,' he murmured when he heard the doors opening again. Who would it be? Another group of unappreciative brats demanding a mission that they certainly couldn't handle? That would be the third one today, he was about to give them A ranked missions so they would just shut the hell up. But then the villagers would call him a monster for killing their children….again. What hell.

"KazeKage-sama, my team has completed their mission," came a beautiful, feminine voice. His mint green eyes looked up to see none other than his older sister, Temari. Over the course of just a few years she had really grown up. Her body was as buxom as ever and her movement had gained a sophisticated elegance. In other words, she was a stuck-up hot chick.

'Oh yes, that's right, she had taken in her first rookie team this year. Wow, things have changed,' he thought, going into La La land for a few seconds. Then, noticing a scroll in her hand, he pointed towards it. Temari shot him a puzzled look.

"It's the mission report," she said, causing the red head to feel like a real idiot. Duh, where was his mind today? Oh yes, that's right, it probably went away along with his sanity while the brats pestered him. He sighed sadly once again as he roughly took the scroll from the blonde woman.

"Thank you, you may leave," he commanded while tossing the scroll into a drawer. 'Who reads that crap anyway?' Certainly the hokage didn't. In fact, she didn't do much of anything except gambling. Well, and drinking sake, but mostly gambling.

Temari smiled softly and bowed before leaving. She turned her back and began striding away, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. Gaara stared at her retreating back, once again losing himself in La La land. Do we really want to know what's in La La land right now?

"Bye, Gaara-kun," she mumbled inaudibly and rushed away in fits of giggles. Poor Gaara just scratched his head. Everyone had gone insane now, not just him. That was almost a relief.

He came to confirm that he was insane when he could vaguely hear singing coming from the hallways in none other than Temari's sweet voice. More confusion settled in his brain when he held a hand up behind his ear to hear better.

Someone had butchered a perfectly fine song. It made him die a little inside.

Mister Sandman bring me a fan

Make it the largest that you can

Give it three dots of violet hue

Remember I said three not two!

Sandman, I'm so tired

All of my plans have eventually backfired

Please stop my heart from aching

Mister Sandman just bring me something

Mister Sandman bring me a boy

Make him prettier than kankuro's toy

Give him hair as red as fire

And eyes as green as I desire

Sandman, I'm so tired

All of my plans have eventually backfired

Please stop my heart from aching

Mister Sandman just bring me something

Mister Sandman bring me love

I need help that comes from above

Give me chocolates and teddy bears

Don't even think of having affairs

Mister Sandman someone to kiss

Because right now something's amiss

Please use a technique

Mister Sandman love….

Please, please, please

Mister Sandman, just love me!

Ok yes, Gaara had once again gone insane. He pulled out his super fancy sharpie pin and opened up his schedule.

Sunday, 3:00: see shrink.


End file.
